Fallen and Failed
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: Once a migty demon fell to a human, then those that human died to protect failed him. Both held a title the demon's was kyuubi-no-kitsune,the human's fourth hokage. The title of Hokage was returned to the one who held it last.The demon heir is now awake


**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, I just use the characters from the anime and manga to write my stories. I HAVE TO GIVE THANKS TO CHOPSTICKMAN, HE HELPPED ME WITH EDITING AND NAMEING THIS STORY. GO READ HIS WORKS TOO, PLEASE.**

I blinked as my world came in to focus, the last thing I remembered was fighting that man with blood red eyes. He did something to me, then I felt my father's power. Think I felt his power just now, that must have been what woke me. Was he near looking for me, why would he? To him I am a disgrace. I sat up, only now noticing that I was in a bed. Odd I knew when I pulled my power inside myself, I was outside. How did I get inside? Where was I? I stood to look out the window trying figure out where I was at. "Who changed my outfit?" I asked out load noticing the different clothing then I last ones I remembered wearing.

I crashing platter was my answer, I turned and was faced by a girl who looked to a girl who looked to be about sixteen. "Mamma" She yelled as she ran from the room, I winced at the volume she reached. I went at picked up the platter. The items looked to be bath items, was she coming to bath me. How long have I been out? I looked up when two sets of foot step returned. "Hello" I said the older woman held her hands to her mouth in shock, "Your awake" she said I nodded "After eleven years you awake." she said I fell on my but when she told me that.

Eleven years what of my son? His family, he was worried for his wife and asked me to look in on her. I knew that was why I was making my way to them. Was she okay? Was the baby fine? I had so many questions. I did not think they would have the answers. "Miss are you okay?" I was asked. I looked at the woman and nodded that I was. "What happened?" I asked her "My husband was out hunting and found you collapsed in the woods. He brought you here the town doctor said he did not know what was wrong with you. We planed to send word to get you help but the closest ninja village had just been attacked by a demon. They could not send healers to us; so we watched over you. Soon we realized you could not be human, after all you still look the same age you did the day we found you. The only other person outside our family is the town doctor knows that fact" she told me

"I thank you for all you did for me over the years and keeping my secret. I will make sure to repay you. I would like to know what has happened the past few days here?" I asked she smiled "We where set free." she told me "Free?" I stated confusingly "Yes, our small town was held by a man named Gato. He used his shipping company and his thugs to almost kill us. If not for Naruto-san and his team members. I do not think we would have gained the freedom." she said; Naruto, why did that name ring a bell.

I sighed "I must be going, I will send some of my families men to help you rebuild your town as a way to repay you for your kindness." I said bowing to them both, "Are you sure you should go after all you just woke up." the woman said clearly worried. " I am fine, I have to go I am worried about my son. After all you told me it has been eleven years. I must see to him and his family." I said bowing once more to them both before walking out of the room. I stopped just outside the door, "The ones who helped you, where are they from?" I asked "The hidden leaf, they are staying with Tazuna and his family till they are rested enough to travel home." she told me, I smiled at her then contenued on my way out of the house.

It did not take me long to find the house with out knowing were to go. I just followed the wisps of my father's power. I knocked on the door it was opened by a young boy. I smiled and knelt down as close to his eye level as I could get. "Hello can I come in?" I asked "Who are you?" he asked "I am Ishtar. I need to talk with the leaf ninja it is an important matter." I told him he looked at me as if to tell hurt any one here and I will see you suffer. "I understand" I told he as he let me pass. He lead me to the dinning room where it looked like an importune party was being held.

I looked at the blond boy, and smiled. I quickly made my way over to him. I touched his shoulder then snapped my fingers, blue flame sprang up around us. I caught a knife that was tossed at me and took a bolt to the leg. The knife from the boys teacher, the bolt from the boy. I looked the blond in his eyes and found myself in front on a cage. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." I said I growl was my response.

"What is going on what did you do to me?" asked by the blond boy. "Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you. I just want something from him." I said pointing my thumb at the one behind the bars. " I told you the only way I would every hand the title to you is if that human whelp of yours beat me." I pulled up a memory the boy more likely then not did not know he had. But I knew the mind better then any demon alive. "Oh but he did father, after all he sealed you away. He beat you, now follow your word. Hand me the title." I said. "Fine whelp, it is yours I, Aldinach pass the title of Kyuubi no kitsune to Ishtar the eldest living kit of mine." he chanted, I was in shock, eldest, how could I be the eldest I was the youngest born of the letter. What had happened to my brothers and sister?

I turned to the boy and ruffled his hair "Lets go back I will explain things to every one at one time" I told him, he just nodded at me. I returned to my own body to find it held at knife point. "Kakashi sensei she is not human." the blond said "What do you mean Naruto?" his teacher asked with out letting me go. I was surprised he knew how to get past my flame, "Kakashi as in the student on Minato?" I asked the knife he held bite into my neck more. "Why do you ask?" he hissed out. "oh I was not really asking. It just answer the question on how you knew to get past this technique." I told him.

"What did you do to Naruto?" he asked "Nothing; I just came to see if what I felt was true. It wasn't but what I found was better. If you let me go I will tell you how I know your sensei." I said he removed the knife from my neck but took a hold of my arm. "You knew my sensei he died eleven years ago." he told me. My heart fluttered "How?" I asked "He killed the Kyuubi" he told me I snickered, I could not help it. "Hey that is not way to act about our village's greatest hero." yelled a pink hair girl.

I glared at her, "I know you can here me death god, you have no right to him. Return my son to me, your seal holds Aldinach who is no longer the Kyuubi no kitsune. I cold wind ripped thought the house, holding the whisper of how he hated to make deals with anyone with times to a kitsune. In the wake of the wind a blond man was left at me feet. I was let go in shock, the man groaned and slowly opened his eyes. I places my hands on my hips and tapped my foot. "What do you have to say for your self young man?" I asked. He looked around the room, taking in every person in the room. His eye lingered on the man behind me and the boy in front of me.

"Um, what took you so long?" he asked I growled at him the popped him on his head. "You can explain every thing to them?" I said. "What kind of trick is this?" was asked by the boy I knew to be Naruto, "Ah ha, that is where I knew that name." I said. Everyone in the room looked at me oddly Minato just laughed at me. "It is no trick he" I pointed to Minato before continuing "Not only did he defeated a demon lord, but he also tricked the death god." I said, then blushed as my stomach growled, "Don't say a word. I have been knocked out for the past eleven years so I am a little hungry. So while I go get me something to eat Why don't you explain what you can, to whom you can and answer any questions they are going to have." I said "Wait, I know where your going can we go too? I have not been in years." Minato asked

"Fine, hurry up then." I said. He whooped for joy then picked Naruto up and tossed him over his shoulder before disappearing in a flash of yellow light. I blinked, "That brat would." I mumbled under my breath. I started to the do "Just hold on. What did you and that man do with my student." Kakashi asked I felt his ki it was impressive for a human that is. I eye twitched when I realized he had left me to explain it to them. I moved and knocked his students out.

Then reached down and pulled the bolt out of my leg. "Okay follow me and I will explain on the way." I said walking out the door. Silently telling him if he wanted to know he had to follow me. He did, "You know we meet once, but I did not look like this. I liked like this." I brought up my illusion I had wore at the time "Your Sensei's mother ." he said. I took his had to take him the last few steps, he looked around in confusion. After all it is not every day you find your self in a noodle stand when a second before you walking in the woods.

Both Naruto and Minato had begun eating before we got there Naruto looked as if he had cried shortly before. "I told him why I choose him." Minato told me, "I want my usually order time five. Order what you want all pay for it." I said "Kakashi-kun, is it true how Naruto was treated?" Minato asked, Kakashi sighed "Sadly he was not treated the way you wish for him to be. I wished so badly to take him in. But I was stopped at every turn by the civilian counsel. So I did the next best thing I could I watched over him along with my Anbu team." he said. "He is telling the truth. It is those with in the village that will have to pay. You remember what happen the those grass-nin that tried to hurt you when you where about Naruto's age? I know you have your mother's temper." I said

"We have family?" Naruto asked "Yea, there is your Grandmother," he pointed to me "then she has two older brother and a sister." he said "Their dead, father said they where dead. I will have to find out what happened and what has happened over the past years. Something has my fur on end." I said "So what is going to happen when we return to the village?" Kakashi asked "More then likely a lot of people will die." I said as another bowl of ramen was placed in front of me.


End file.
